Rare Ocassions
by Beachbro
Summary: A young multi-cultured man is pulled into the peacefully world of Equestria by accident. Apon arriving he befriends Vinyl Scratch, Otavia, Fancy Pants, Photo Finish and the majority of the mane six. Unfortunately the only pony he can't seem to get along with is Rarity. Rated M: Blood, Gore, Language, and potential clopping. HumanXRarity
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everpony, older Beachbro Snowchime here.**_

_**Just wanted to wish everypony a late Happy New Year. Let's all try and make this a better year than the last. I know me and my younger brother Apollowing have been really late with our other story. So I decided to try and give you guys something in the meantime. I noticed you guys liked the work that I tried to put in the other story, so this story is all me. Once again, Happy New Year...and sorry if I'm a little rusty. Hope you guys like it**_

* * *

**Rare Ocassions**

_Chapter 1_

Me being a mixed raced young man has always given me a certain motivation to try and look at things in more than one perspective. Now with that in thought, that kind of thinking has helped me make a lot of friends and travel around the world. Regrettably I have reached that age where I have to start deciding on what to do with my life, while away from my home and family. My name is Eric. I'm an African american Latino, who has spent most of my life in Berlin, Germany. Living in the most multicultural area, I have developed a lot of different tastes in music, fashions, arts (including Martial Arts) , games, foods, dancing and media. In an attempt to start a new life for myself, I left germany at the age of eighteen and came to the USA. I just turned twenty-one and for the whole time I have been here, I haven't been happy at all. I'm not saying the the States have been unkind to me, it's just the fact that my fathers family has been very unreasonable. Before I came to the states, my parents decided that I should start living with my grandmother, even though we all knew that she would be a problem to live with. She has terrible people skills, is an overachiever and is the reason my father joined the military at a young age and escaped to Germany. Another problem I dealt with while living with her was the constant state of loneliness that I felt almost every day. Not to mention the fact that I worked at her daycare. ( I'm not a big fan of kids ) She would always criticize and demoralize me and due to lack of transportation and internet, I would constantly try and hide in my room and rely on my family back home to boost my morale back up every time they called. After my first year in America, I returned to Germany to visit my loving latin family. You can imagine how it felt like to see them all again. As my visiting time was coming to an end, I tried making arrangements for me to live with my uncle instead. To my surprise he and his wife welcomed me with open arms. As I was on my way to my next home, I was recapturing the moment of my departure. My whole family came to say goodbye and we were all almost breaking out in tears.

" Remember my dear boy. " my grandfather started as tears formed in his eyes,. " Don't even hesitate to come back if things don't work out in america. Me and your Oma will not think any less of you. Do you understand ? "

" Alright Opa. I'll always keep that in mind " I said as I was successfully fighting back tears.

( Even though we're Latin, we always stuck with the german terms of Opa (meaning grandpa) and Oma (meaning grandma.))

" We're going to miss you even more now my little Gururito. Be sure to call us as soon as you get there alright." my Oma started sobbing

" I will Oma "

I then turned to my father.

" You take care now Bub. I know it's been tough for you living with my mother, but I'm proud the that you were willing to bite the bullet and get everything you needed in that one year. "

" Thanks dad " I said as we hugged. The hug was then followed by a slightly painful and playful bop on my head.

My mother then walked over to me with teary eyes and hugged me tightly.

" I love you baby. Stay strong and don't let people demoralize you alright. So far you a proven that you have the most patience and can tolerate anything for a longer amount of time than any of us when needed." she chuckled. " My wittle baby has a lot of patience, doesn't he? My wittle baby baby baby baby."

" Thanks mom….but can you please stop with the baby stuff? " I asked

" Quiet! " she said. " I'm going to call the baby a baby, and baby is going to like it. " She then playfully slapped me across the face.

I looked at her and seeing her cry wasn't helping me fight back my tears.

" Fine be that way, you evil witch " I said to her only to receive another playful slap to the face.

We both ended up laughing and hugged one more time. Needless to say it was getting harder not to get emotional.

I then turned to my younger brother and sister. However my brother looked away.

" Were going to miss you Eric. " My little sister said.

" I'm going to miss you guys too. Now EJ remember what we told you if you get in a unfair fight ? " I asked

" Once it gets unfair, fight unfair and kick them in them in the nuts and run…and if possibly send them to the hospital like Enrique did to you that one time. "

" That's right. When Enrique kicked me in the nuts, I spent an entire week in the hospital. Isn't that right boy ?" I asked my brother in a slightly irritated tone.

My brother still avoided eye contact with me, but he had a huge smile on his face.

" You are not going to let it go are you? I told you it was an accident and karma got me back by sending a flying soccer ball in my sack. The doctors said I was lucky that I wasn't sterile. How long are you going to try and hold it over my head ?"

" As long as feel I like it. " I chuckled. " But seriously now boy, take care of yourself and EJ alright. " I told in a slightly depressed tone.

He then turned to face me. It was now showing why he was trying to avoid eye contact. He was now starting to cry. This caused me to lose all of my control and I eventually started crying myself.

" I'm…gonna miss you bro." he barely managed to utter without breaking down.

" Same here boy.."

There was a moment of depressing silence. I wasn't able to take anymore of this so I decided to purposely ruin the moment.

" Listen boy, we need to ruin the moment before it gets worse for us. " I said

" What do you suggest ? "

" Charlie Horse. You strike first. " I quickly said.

For the next few seconds my brother and I were trading powerful Muay Thai kicks and punches to each others legs.

" Ouuuuuuuuchchhch…feel better boy ?" I asked with concern and pain.

" Much…much..better….I cant feel my legs…"

After boarding the plane, I thought my time in the states would be a little more pleasant. However it wasn't at all the way we thought it would be. It turned out that my aunt was wearing the pants in the family and that she was also an overachiever. So basically, I moved into a house with a younger version of what I was trying to escape. Of course I had to look for a job and luckily found one that I actually enjoyed. I've had my job for almost 5 months now and it has become my only safe haven from my aunt. I know she tries to help me but I just never liked her methods. She would also use the " I had nothing growing up " story and a few more other stuff about how hard her life was. It was saddening to hear for the first time but after a while it got ( Please don't judge me) fucking irritating. However I could never bring myself to say anything out of fear the she would kick me out of her house. She has stated that she would.

It was a late night at work and I was taking the bus home. It was about 11: 10pm once I reached my stop and it would take about 20 minute walk to my house. As soon as I exited the bus it started to rain and a storm started up. I personally didn't mind. Me walking alone a night would always remind me of the walks my Opa and I always took.

" Man.." I said to myself "….this sucks. My boss said I've been looking pretty miserable lately, when I haven't even noticed it. Now that I think about it….I have been miserable for the past two years. My birthday here was terrible, Christmas and New years were more than undesirable, I miss my family, I don't have any friends here and I don't even like going back home. So, why do I try and ride out the storm of misery, when I could have gone home so many times? I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment . " I chuckled.

" All I would like to have is to have some happiness back in my life. " I slowly started to get louder " I friend, a raise, a pet or even my first girlfriend…..GOD! IS THAT MUCH TO ASK FOR ! " I screamed up at the sky.

As soon as those words left my mouth lighting struck and thunder roared. And I took it as a sign to shut my big mouth.

" …..sorry…" I pathetically muttered. I sigh and continued to walk through the storm. As I walked and enjoyed the cold air I took out my Ipod and start listening to the song **Still **

**Unbroken by Lynyrd Skynyrd**

_Broken bones, broken hearts_

_Stripped down and torn apart_

_A little bit of rust, I'm still runnin'_

_Countin' miles, countin' tears_

_Twisted roads, shiftin' gears_

_Year after year, it's all or nothin'_

_But I'm not home, I'm not lost_

_Still holdin' on to what I got, ain't much left_

_No, there's so much that's been stolen_

_I guess I've lost everythin' I've had_

_But I'm not dead, at least not yet_

_Still alone, still alive, still unbroken_

_I'm still alone, still alive, I'm still unbroken_

_Never captured, never tamed_

_Wild horses on the plains_

_You could call me lost, I call it freedom_

_I feel the spirit in my soul_

_It's something Lord, I can't control_

_I'm never givin' up while I'm still breathin'_

_I'm not home, I'm not lost_

_Still holdin' on to what I got, ain't much left_

_Lord, there's so much that's been stolen_

_I guess I've lost everythin' I've had_

_I'm not dead, at least not yet_

_Still alone, still alive, still unbroken_

_I'm still alone, still alive, still unbroken_

_I'm still unbroken, still unbroken_

_Like the wind, like the rain_

_It's all runnin' through my veins_

_Like a river pourin' down into the ocean_

_I'm out here on the streets_

_But I'm standin' on my feet_

_Still alive, still alone, still unbroken_

_I'm not home, I'm not lost_

_Still holdin' on to what I got, ain't much left_

_Lord, there's so much that's been stolen_

_I guess I've lost everythin' Ive had_

_but I'm not dead, at least not yet_

_Still alive, still alone, still unbroken_

_I'm still alone, still alive, I'm still unbroken_

_I'm still alone, still alive, still unbroken_

_I'm still broken_

_I ain't never goin' down_

_I'm still unbroken, oh_

* * *

**In Equestria.**

Within the walls of a majestic castle, noises of magic and science were able to be heard coming from the royal bedroom.

" Dear Sister, please remind me why we are now working on this very delicate task again. "

" Because my dear Luna. As of late Equestria has been constantly under attack by creatures planning to enslave or even consume our loyal subjects. We may have defeated them, but it has always been a very close call. So we need a way to transport these threats to a certain area where they can no longer hurt anypony. "

" Then where do you plan on sending them big sister? " Luna hesitantly asked.

" I don't know. That what I we're trying to find out. I've been working on this plan for quite some time and I hope that if we combine our powers, we may be able to find a certain plain to keep all of our threats in, where they can never return. "

" If that is the case Celestia, then would it not be wiser to bring in more scientists unicorns to assist us. "

" Luna, I should have been able to protect everyone at the Royal wedding, but I was dehorned and defeated by a changeling. I send my little ponies to the Crystal Kingdom to confront a tyrant Unicorn, made them go through countless trials with Discord, and….even relied on them to bring you back. What type of ruler would I be if I can't even do anything to protects my subjects. I owe it to Equestria to be able to find a prison for all of these threats without relying on my little ponies all of the time. " Celestia said as she started to hang her head in shame.

" Tia… " Luna muttered as she looked at her sister in this state.

" Anyway Luna let's get started.. " Celistia said as she raised her head. " We both need to concentrate our magic and don't worry. I will concentrate on the location. Are you ready?"

" I am ready sister. "

They both took they're places and started to concentrate their magic. Their magic started to slowly take shape of a large octagon and soon had the appearance of a giant magic mirror.

" Sister look, we have managed to make an opening in our world. "

" Yes Luna," Celestia said struggling to keep focus. " But we still have to find a place to make a connection to. "

The more they both focused, the more clearer the destinations of the gateway came to be. They browsed through several worlds but could not find a suitable place yet. The majority of the worlds were inhabited and the others had weather conditions that were too harsh to live in. After a few more minutes, the princesses were about to reach their limits.

" S..sister..I think we should stop while we still have control. " Luna suggested

" Let's…. just..try one more place.."

The Gateway started to show a new world. Celestia inspected it carefully.

" Tia..is it the right place you searching for ? "

" Regretably not dear sister. This place is also far too inhabited " Celestia stated as she once again hung her in shame.

" Sister! " Luna screamed "I'm starting to lose control of the portal! "

" Hold on Luna! We need try and close it properly "

With their last amounts of strength, the two princesses focused all of their powers and started to slowly close the portal.

" Luna, you can make it! It's only a few more inches left to go! "

" I'm…..s. sister. " Luna said as she lost control and collapsed to the floor exhausted.

The Portal that was now mere centimeters away from closing, reopened and started flashing by multiple worlds showing all kinds of beings in the universe. Celestia and Luna watched in shock as the portal showed them many of the creatures that seemed completely hostile and even worse than the terrors that Equestria had to offer. After showing several more terrifying creatures, the portal shot out several light beams that ended up flying out princess Celestia's window and disappeared into the night. Celestia quickly ran to her balcony to see where the light beams have been blasted off too. She then shortly after returned to her room to check on her sister.

" Luna are you alright? " Celestia asked with great concern.

Luna did not give a response, and had a look of horror on her face.

" Luna what is wrong? "

Luna still would not say anything, but ended up pointing her hoof where the portal still stood. Celestia looked and soon after felt a new found sense of terror that she had never experienced. The portal showed an image of the Canterlot Castle completely consumed in flames. Within the showed two unknown creatures fighting. The smaller creature seemed to be slightly cowering in fear and was receiving so such punishment and pain the likes that has never been seen in Equestria, while the bigger creature dominated and taunted. The smaller creature barely picked himself off of the ground while covered in blood and lowered it's head, as if admitting defeat. However upon lifting it's head again, the pain,pleading, suffering and fear was immediately replaced by insanity and happiness. Without wasting another moment the two creature lunged at each other. The Portal shot out two last light beams and soon vanished in Luna's night. The portal closed completely after that.

" Sister…..what in the name of Equestria was that just now. What were those things and why was our Castle on fire. " Luna ask terrified

" I…don't know Luna. I don't know. "

* * *

**Back on earth**

The storm was getting worse and I still had ten more minutes of walking to get to my house. The Lighting and thunder also got worse and I was thinking that I might have pissed of god with that outburst I had a few minutes ago.

" Look I said I was sorry. " I said as I looked at the sky. " Well I guess I deserve it anyway "

At that second the wind started to become really harsh. I looked up at the sky and what I saw seemed really unreal. A vortex gateway came from the clouds and started to descend. I thought my classes must have been messed up but unfortunately for me they were functioning just well. The strange vortex started to make it's way towards me and without a second thought, I turned around and ran. I didn't care were I was running at the moment, the thing that mattered is that I was running. Sadly due to the years of loneliness and lack of money and transportation, I was not able to continue with my martial arts training. The only way I stayed relatively healthy for these years was just by eating healthy foods. I quickly became tired and needles to say, the vortex was catching up with me.

" And my american family said that martial arts training was only a waste and I should spend more time on academics…FUCK THEM! I DONT SEE HOW ACADEMICS CAN HELP ME RUN WHEN I'M BEING CHASED BY A FUCKING VORTEX XO ! " I shouted.

The Vortex was now at a distance where it started to suck me in. I desperately tried to hang on to anything that would help me but to no avail. The Vortex consumed me and was starting to drain all of my air. In mere seconds I was shot through a tunnel that looked like an eternity. With my last bits of breath and consciousness, I muttered out what I thought would be my last word.

" … .shit…"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, older Beachbro Snowchime here. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for this short chapter. I've had alot of running around to do this week just to start college tomorrow, and it kinda sucks when you have to rely of the terrible bus system to do that. I promise that next weeks chapter will be longer. Hope you guys enjoy it and be sure to always brush your teeth after every meal Xp_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_Ponyville_**

Luna's night was still young and the streets of Ponyville where empty but not silent. Much noise was able to be heard in the town center in Sugarcube corner.

" PARTY TIME ! " Pinkie shouted.

It was one of Pinkie Pie's famous parties, and as always everypony in Ponyville arrived to celebrate in it. Music started to play and the ponies gathered around and all started to dance to lively music. Pinkie happily hopped through the huge crowds of ponies to try and find her friends.

" Hey girls ! " she shouted. " Where are you ? "

" Pinkie we're all over here " Twilight waved over to Pinkie.

" As always, you manage to host the most splendid and entertaining parties Pinkie. " Rarity stated while enjoying a drink.

"I'm really happy you guys think so. Make sure you guys have tons of fun, alright. I need to go and see if Mr. and Mrs. Cake need any help with the guests."

With those words, Pinkie bounced away to help the cake family. At the same time, a stallion approached the two mares. He cleared his throat and attempted to get attention.

" E...excuse.. me. "

" Yes, can we help you? Twilight asked with curiosity.

" you Twilight Sparkle ma'am.? " the stallion asked as his face turned red.

" Yes sir, I am Twilight Sparkle. What can I do for you? "

" I was..wondering if perhaps….we could.. "

While Twilight was trying to receive the stallion's message, Rarity was wearing a small grin on her face. She immediately noticed what was going on. This unknown stallion was trying to ask Twilight out on a date, but seemed to have trouble asking.

" I..was wondering if we could possibly meet up together some time.

" Sure thing. You can mostly find me in the library. " Twilight said.

" W..well.. what would be a good time for me to drop by ?"

" Oh you can drop by the library any day of the week to pick up the books your interested in. "

" B..books ? " the stallion asked.

" Of coarse. Isn't that the reason you wanted to meet up with me. To check out some books? "

" Thats not…..never mind. "

The stallion hung his head in shame and walked away, leaving Twilight slightly confused.

" What was that about? " Twilight asked.

" If I'm not mistaken, that stallion was trying to ask you out on a date. " Rarity said, still having a grin on her face.

" Really?! " Twilight asked surprised. " How can you even tell? "

" Oh dear, if you are cursed to be this beautiful, then you start to notice the small signs. Stallions approach you with a certain posture, asks for your attention and then questions if they can escort you for a day. Oh..I must say, it has been a while since a stallion was brave enough to ask this fine mare out on a rondevu. " Rarity said.

" What bout the one that asked ya' out before the party Rarity? "

Twilight and Rarity turned their heads. They then spotted the rest of their friends that were making their way towards them.

" Before we even came here to this little shin-dig, a nice fella asked ya out, but ya turned him down harder than Big Mac bucks apples. "

" Applejack " Rarity started " I am a lady, and as a lady I have standards the must be met. If a stallion wants to court me then he must be handsome, well groomed, well mannered, a genuine gentlecolt and highly representable. Is it my fault if most of them can't even pass the first milestone. "

" Um…well Rarity, if you want a stallion to be all of those things…don't you think your making it harder for you to even find a special somepony?

" That's what I was starting to wonder Rarity " Twilight stated.

" Girls you will all one day see that once I become a more famous fashionista, that perfect stallion will show himself, and have no difficulties overcoming those main expectations."

The girls rolled their eyes at Rarity and sighed. After a bit more partying, a pony bursted in the door and seemed to be in a state of awe.

" Hey everypony there's some kind of shooting star event going on right now. You guys really don't wanna miss this. " she shouted.

Minutes later everypony was outside, enjoying the cosmic light show.

" Girls, quickly let's make wishes ! " Pinkie shouted

" Pinkie " Twilight started " you do know that wishing on a shooting star doesn't wor.."

Pinkie looked at Twilight with such an innocent expression, that she couldn't even bring herself to ruin the moment.

" Never mind. " Twilight sighed.

After several moments of silent wishing, the shooting stars vanished and everypony lifted their heads.

" So girls, what did you wish for ? " Twilight asked out of curiosity.

" I wished to be an official member of the Wonderbolts one day. " Rainbow Dash spouted. " What about you AJ ? "

" Well, I wished for another good an' safe harvesting season. Don't want Big Mac hurting' himself again."

" I wished for more time to celebrate and party. " said Pinkie with her usual happy attitude.

" Umm..I wished for an opportunity to make new animal friends " Fluttershy quietly said.

" I wished for a chance to further excel in my studies. What about you Rarity ? What did you wish for ?

" Well darling, I wished for my work to become famous, enter the world of high class society and meet that stallion that would make every mare envious. " she proudly said.

" Rarity..that sure are a lot of wishes. Don't you think that you might have been able to only make one wish like everypony else. " Twilight asked.

" Dear, my wish requires several more wishes to make it work. "

* * *

_**The Outskirts of Ponyville**_

As soon as I opened my eyes, I realized how much pain I was in. My vision was still blurry and I lost all feeling in my left hand.

" Where am I ? " I asked myself.

After a giving myself a few moments, I managed to regain full consciousness. I looked around and saw that I was lying in some kind of plain, filled with flowers and a atmosphere that was incredibly peaceful. I tried to think of what reason why I woke up in this unfamiliar environment.

" How did I get here? The last thing I remember, was that I was walking home from work…pissed off god…..was caught in the storm…."

I closed my eyes and tried really hard to remember what happened next. After a few seconds, my eyes shot open.

" The vortex. " I said as I slowly started to enter a stage of fear and denial. " Wait…wait..there is no way that what I am thinking, actually happened. I did not get sucked into a vortex and get sucked to….( I looked around )..wherever I am right now. This must all be a very convincing dream. I'm sure that some of the debris from the storm hit me pretty bad and now I must be in purgatory right now. Either that, or I was kidnapped during the storm, knocked unconscious, tossed in a crack house, and experiencing my first trip from inhaling the drugs in the air. Yeah that's probably it. I must be high right now and I'm being held for ransom. "

After awhile of debating with myself, I came to terms with the fact that I have just been experienced an event that cant be denied. I was now all by myself in a different location again. I slowly picked myself off the floor.

" Ahh..damn..this hurts. Why am I hurting ?. "

I stood up and noticed the small crater around me.

" Oh..I see now. So this is were I crashed. "

I bend down to pick up my backpack, but then remembered that I had no feeling in my left hand.

" Please….don't tell me that my hand is broken.."

I tried moving it, but all I felt was pain when I even attempted to move it.

" Fuck my life. I don't know where I am and I think I broke my hand landing here. I need to try and find a place to get it checked out before it gets worse. "

With those words I picked up my backpack with my right hand, threw it over my shoulder and started to limp down a nearby road hoping to find someone who could help me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys older Beachbro Snowchime here. I sorry for the delay. My two main reason for not posting this new chapter sooner was because I just started college and I always had trouble starting stories. But I managed to make it happen. So here is chapter 3. **_

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

As I kept walking down the road, my mind was still asking tons of questions while the pain in my left hand became more intense. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. So to pass the time and an attempted to distract myself from the growing pain, I took out my Ipod and started to scroll down my music list. I decided on a song and started to listen to it, but was cut off due to low battery. Now highly irritated, I started to do what I always did when I got irritated…start cursing in german.

_" Das reicht.! Ich habs jetzt satt mit diesen Schiess! Sobald ich nach Hause komme, gehe ich wieder nach Deutschland zurück! "_

_(" This is enough! I have had enough of this shit.! As soon as I get home, I'm headed straight back to germany. ")_ I angrily said to myself.

Just the thought of not knowing were I was, was getting me to lose some of my calm and collected attitude. After a few more minutes of walking, I started to notice a small village in the distance and immediately started to pick up my walking pace.

" Finally. I should be able to find some help or at least get to a phone. " I said to myself

I entered the town, that reminded me so much of the villages I had visited in europe, only to find that the streets were empty and all of the lights were out. I decided to have a look around and see if there was a place that was open. After fifteen minutes of walking, I still saw no sign of anybody. No elderly people taking a midnight walk. No teenagers out with their friends. Not even any cars driving around. Granted, it seemed really late at night, but even the streets in small villages would never be this quiet and empty.

" If this were a movie or a videogame…the zombies would be coming out…right about…now. "

I quickly turned around and expected to see something, but of course nothing appeared.

" I really need to keep my mind in check. I start getting waaaay to many ideas."

Figuring that I might have wasted my time, I started heading out of the small village. Now hungry and tired from work, the vortex, walking and the pain in my hand, I decided to just find a nice place on the fields and rest there for the night. After a little more walking, I managed to find a spot that seemed safe and sat down.

" Well today has been a complete disappointment. *sigh* How am I gonna get in touch with my family now? " I said as I pulled out my Iphone. " Figures. No reception. I'm just gonna have to wait until morning when everyone is awake."

I started going through my backpack and pulled out a Mars bar and started eating it. I got back up and started to look around again. Shortly after looking around I noticed a house that still had the lights on. Without hesitating, I quickly picked up my backpack and started heading toward the house.

* * *

**Fluttershy's House**

**( Backyard )**

" Now Elizabeak, I know you wanted to go to that party, but that still does not give you the right to do what you did." said Fluttershy.

Elizabeak was one of Fluttershy's chickens that she took care of. Apparently the chicken heard of Pinkie's party and wanted to take part in it. Disregarding Fluttershy's warnings, she attempted to break out. She bumped into Fluttershy while she was on her way home and was brought back.

*** Bock Bock Bock ***

" I know but still…..you could have gotten yourself hurt. " Fluttershy replied.

*** Bock Bock Bock ***

" Well…I could ask Pinkie Pie when her next party is, and maybe then I could bring you to that one. "

*** Bock Bock ***

" Umm….but the party is already over. "

*** BOCK BOCK BOCK BOCK ***

Elizabeak became even more furious and started to throw a tantrum. Fluttershy now reaching her limit, stomped her hoof and gave a hard and intimidating stare.

" You get back in there now young lady " Fluttershy said with a stern voice, pointing toward the small chicken house.

Terrified, Elizabeak slowly backed away into the chicken coop as Fluttershy kept her gaze upon her. After Elizabeak retreated, Fluttershy relaxed and and sighed.

* * *

**Fluttershy's House**

**( Frontyard )**

I approached the front door and thought of what I was going to say. If I was going to ask for help, I'm sure they would want to know what happened and why I need it. I quickly made up a plausible lie and started knocking on the front door. After several seconds of waiting no one came to the door. I tried knocking again, but still was met with silence.

" What's the deal here? The lights are on but nobody is home. Guess I'll try the back. " I said to myself

I slowly walked toward the back and hoped to see someone in the backyard. However the only thing I found, was a chicken coop, a small garden, and what looked like….a pony. It ears rose when it heard me and it turned around and stared back at me. In all honesty, it was one of the cutest things I have ever seen in my life. Perhaps a little too cute. It's facial features seemed a lot more detailed than other horses I've seen. The thing that got my attention the most about this pony, was that it was a shade of yellow and had what looked like a pink human-like mane. It was dark, I was extremely tired and I thought I was having one of my delusional moments, so I thought nothing of it at the moment and headed for the back door. As I past the pony, I noticed that it's eyes were wide, it's mouth was open and it was shaking like crazy.

" What's wrong sweetheart? Almost looks like your terrified of me. " I chuckled and continued toward the back door.

I approached the door and started to knock.

" Helloooo. Anybody home? Listen I could really use some help. "

Nobody answered. Now feeling even worse than I did before, I decided to give up for the night and made my way toward the back gate. I once again made eye contact with the pony, who still seemed to have that same facial expression that it had before. It slowly backed away and started running. While it was running, it was still looking back at me in fear and managed to run right into a tree that was nearby. I quickly ran over to see if it was ok.

" Hey are you ok? " I asked, now standing over the pony.

The pony looked at me and started cowering in fear and was shaking uncontrollably.

" That was quite a nasty crash you had there. " I said as I reached out to pet it.

As soon as I touched the pony's head, it flitched and still could not stop shaking. I sat down right next to it and started to pet its head and tried calming it down.

" Hey…don't worry sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you alright. I would never hurt anything as adorable as you. " I said in my best calm voice.

After a while, the pony's shaking went down and it gave me a look of confusion.

" See, I'm not so terrifying anymore am I ? " I asked still petting it's head.

I then let out a sigh of exhaustion. I was feeling so lonely and shitty at the moment, that I actually started talking to this animal.

" Man….this has probably been the worst day of my life. One minute I'm walking home from work and the next moment I'm sucked through some worm hole and end up here. My entire body hurts and my left hand is probably fuckin' busted from when I landed here. I don't know where I am, nobody seems to be awake in that village and nobody seems to be in this house. And you know what scares me most sweetheart ? " I asked the pony who was now looking at the ground. " I don't know what to do. "

I just sat there petting the pony for what seemed like minutes, until I raised my head and started to really look around the area.

" Man…..the owner of this house must really like animals. Must be a pretty tough job to take care of all of these little guys. I just hope he's been treating you super good."

I started rubbing it's side with my good hand and immediately pulled it back after I felt the strangest thing. What I had just touched felt like feathers. It was dark, so I thought I might have touched a bird feather that might have been stuck on the horse. I leaned in closer to see what it was. My eyes widened. What I was seeing was impossible. The pony that I was talking to actually had wings. Completely astonished I started touching them just to convince myself that what I was seeing and feeling was real. After about half a minute later, the pony started breathing heavy and started to squirm.

*** Pomf ***

The pegasus's wings shot open and stayed there.

" Hey what's wrong sweetheart ? " I asked with concern.

" M..my n…name..is...n..not Sweetheart " the pony muttered

My eyes and mouth shot right open.

" W.w..what did you just say ?" I asked

" M..m…my name is F..Fluttershy..and please s..stop..touching my wings. I..I can't take much more. " Fluttershy begged.

I quickly let go of her wings and started to crawl away from the pegasus.

" This is not real. This can not be real. " I said to my self while holding my head and trying to make sense of what just happened. After the pegasus's breathing returned to normal, it slowly and very carefully approached me.

" Umm….."

I looked up.

" Are you ok. " Fluttershy asked

Without even thinking why, I got up and started to run. I didn't care about anything else, but the only thing that made sense at the moment was to just run.

" W..wait..! " Fluttershy shouted.

I didn't stop, but my head turned around to see if I was being chased or not.

" Watch out for that….. "

*** CRASH ***

In my panic, I ran directly into a tree. Now on the floor, I was starting to lose consciousness.

" Shit…what were the odds….." I muttered as I blacked out.

As I laid on the ground the yellow pegasus hovered over me.

" Oh my…. " she said " What in Celestia's name are you" ?

After looking at me for a few more moments and considering that I was now safe to approach, Fluttershy walked over to me and tried to get a response from me.

" Um….hello ? Can you hear me? "

Now realizing that I was KO, she started to wonder what she should do.

" Oh dear. What should I do?" she asked. " Well I cant just leave it here. It said it was hurt and lost, so I just cant ignore it….but I can't ignore the fact that he just…. "

She looked at her wing that have just gotten loose again, and let out a make squeak that just said; " I have just been violated ."

After thinking for a bit longer, Fluttershy made a decision.

" Alright…..first thing I should do is bring it inside the house and let it rest. Then I should probably get the girls first thing in the morning. Twilight might know what it is. "

With those words, the yellow pegasus started to drag me in the house.

**Author's Note : Once again, sorry everypony. But enough with the introduction and the unintentional sexual harassment. The characters are all in one place, and the stage is now set. The _real_ story starts next chapter (which I am working on right now). **


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys. Older Beachbro. Snowchime here. Sorry for the huge delay but life just up'ed the ante for me. Not only do I have work and college, I now must find my own place that I can afford by the end of this summer. Now that my uncle expecting another child, my time in his house is almost over. Funny thing is, is that my family agreed for me to stay in the house until I finished college...but life can be a bitch. So to make it up for my delay, I made this chapter a little bit longer. I will try and update as soon as I can, because writing this stuff really relaxes me. (Something I can hardly do at home ). Anyway wish me luck and here is chapter 4. Oh and sorry for the typos. Writing this whole thing at 4:40 am and I'm tired...totally worth it. X3 _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_(Twilights house)_

Twilight was sleeping in her room. It was barely morning and she and spike were still in a deep sleep. They where then woken up by a load knocking.

" ..the answer is 3 x pie " she said in a completely disorientated manner.

Coming to her senses, she looked around the room to see the baby dragon stretching in his basket. There was another load knock at the door.

" Wait…what time is it. the sun is barely up right know. Who could that be this early in the morning."

" Don't know….maybe and even bigger bookworm than you twilight." said spike as he curled back back into a ball in his basket.

" Well whoever it is, they seem to not mind waking up ponies to early in the morning. I better go see what the whole deal is. " she said in a now grumpy tone.

She got back out of bed and started trotting downstairs. The knocking became even loader and faster.

" I'm coming , I'm coming! Geez hold your horses! " she shouted

She approached the door and opened it. To Twilight's surprise, there stood Applejack with a very concerned expression on her face.

" It's bout darn time you answer Twilight ? " said Applejack

" Umm….hello to you to. Applejack why are you here this early. Is something wrong. " Twilight asked

" Well ah can't tell for sure. All ah know is that Fluttershy came down to ma farm, even earlier and said that we oughta come and meet at her place this instant. "

" Why would she want that? "

" Shy said that some type of big woodlin-critter came outta nowhere and started pokin' around her house. "

" But Applejack, Fluttershy has tons of critters around her house. "

" That's what ah said to, but she said it was something she done never seen before. And judging by the look on her face, ah gotta say she wasn't lyin'. "

" A creature she has never seen before…..is Fluttershy ok? Did it hurt her in any way? "

" Shy is thankfully fine sugarcube, but I don't know where it is right now. We figures that your the " smarty " type of pony and might know what kinda animal we're dealin' with here. "

" Did you see it yet " Twilight asked Applejack.

" Not at all, but enough talkin' girl. We need to get to Fluttershy's house pronto. "

With those words Applejack reached into the house, grabbed Twilight and pulled her out of the Library. 2 minutes later, Twilight and Applejack reached the front yard of Fluttershy's house. They knocked on the door and were let in by the shy yellow pegasus. They entered the living room and where Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were waiting for them. They all gathered around a table and looked at Fluttershy.

" So Fluttershy," Twilight started " can you tell us why you needed us all here this early? "

" I would indeed like to know that myself dear. I really need my beauty sleep " said rarity while wearing a morning robe, slippers and a mud mask.

" I'm….really sorry to wake all of you girls…but I honestly need help."

" Then you might want to start from the begining again, so we can all clearly hear what happened to you last night. "

Fluttershy nodded and began to talk about the previous night.

" I just got home and was trying to reason with one my chickens that got loose. After that I heard something from behind me. I turned around to see what it was and there stood something that I have never seen before. It just stared at me and started walking towards me. I..I was so scared that I was frozen into place and couldn't move. It began to talk to me and just walked right past me. It started knocking on my back door and started asking if anypony was home. "

" Really? That just seems really dumb. You were right in front of it. How could it not tell that you were home. "

" Well if that is the case, then this thing must not be very intelectual." Rartiy stated

" Please continue Fluttershy " Twilight asked.

" …when it thought that nopony was home he turned around and looked at me again. As soon as I saw it moving towards me, I tried running but crashed into a tree. The next thing I know, it was standing over me. I thought I was done for when it stretched it's claw out, but it ended up petting and scratching my head. It then just sat there next to me and tried calming me down. It then started talking as if somepony else was taking care of me and the animals. Then it…. "

There was a long silence. Fluttershy's began to blush and retreated in her own mane.

" What? "What did it do ?" Twilight asked as the other mares asked the same question with their worried glares.

Deciding not tell tell about how the creature started touching her wings, Fluttershy began telling her way around that moment.

' I. It noticed that I was a pegasus and it got scared. "

" It….was….scared. " Twilight asked.

Fluttershy nodded.

" Of you?! " Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy nodded again.

The next moments were very silent. It was then followed by a tone of overwhelmed laughters. Everypony in the room, except Fluttershy, was laughing.

" Hahahahaha, did you end up using " The Stare " on it or something. " Applejack asked wiping a tear from her eye.

" No "

" HAHAHA! Man this must be a real scaredy-pony to be afraid of the most kindest pony in Ponyville. " Rainbow Dash said. " What happened next ? "

" I asked it if it was ok, but then it just looked at me as if I was some kind of ghost, and started running off. "

The mares were trying their bests not to laugh, but they couldn't help but let out struggling giggles.

" Then it ran straight into a tree and passed out . I then brought it inside the house. " Fluttershy finished.

The room at that moment was now filled with even more laughter. The thought of a creature being silly enough to not notice a pony when its home and being afraid of a talking pegasus, was just too amusing to believe.

"O..O..Ok Fluttershy what did it look like " Twilight barely managed to say.

" It walked on two legs. It looked a lot like a mixture of a monkey and a bear, but in a way not like a them at all. It was also wearing clothes. "

" Oh Oh Oh! Did it have symbols and a Fez hat. " Pinkie asked with excitement.

" The only things it had with it, was a bag." Fluttershy said.

" Fluttershy dear, this all sounds to silly to be real. If you did bring a creature like that inside your house, where would it be? " Rarity asked.

" In my bedroom "

All the joyful looks on all of their laughing faces vanished and were replaced by shock and disbelieve.

" It's in your bedroom, right now. " Twilight asked confused

Fluttershy nodded. The room fell silent and all heads turned towards Fluttershy's staircase that led to her bedroom. Even though Fluttershy's story seemed unlikely, they knew that she would not make up something this…bizarre. Just like the " Bloody Mary " dare, none of them volunteered to go and try and see what was in Fluttershy's room. After a few moments, Twilight cleared her throat.

" I guess I should have a look and see what this is all about." she said as she started heading towards the stairs. " This is probably just a huge misunderstanding, and I think I might know what this " creature " is. "

" Twilight. " Applejack said. " It wouldn't be right if you just went alone. We're coming with you. "

Twilight looked at her friends and all of them gave nods, to confirm Applejack's statement.

" Thanks girls. " she said as she gave a nervous sigh. " Let's see what this is all about. "

(Fluttershy's Room)

All I saw at the moment was darkness. My body was still aching but not as much as it did last night. My eyes would still not open. All of a sudden, I heard what sounded like a door opening. The next thing I heard were people talking, but due to my current state, I was only hearing parts of sentences.

" Well….anything? " I heard.

" It's not…..seen. "

" I must…it's…hair…terrible. "

" Whoever that is, they better not be talking about my afro " I thought to myself

" We need…Celestia now. She….what to do. "

" Pinkie! Get away from it! "

Those last few words where loud enough to get my full attention.

" Oh, but look at it. It looks kind of cute when you look at it this close. "

I felt someone breathing on my face, so I decided to try and open my eyes. I opened my eyes but they would only show me a big pink blur. Figuring that my eyes needed a moment to adjust, I gave them a moment. As soon as my eyes adjusted, I was wishing they didn't. There in front of me, was a pink pony with big blue eyes and a very puffy mane.

" Hey there sleepy " it said.

I slowly opened my mouth and gave it a reply that it was not expecting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! " I screamed.

This caused the pink pony to scream as well. I pushed it off of me, and scurried out of the bed. Not paying attention to where I was going, I ran right up to a white pony…no wait…a..UNICORN?! I gave out another loud scream, which caused her to scream and run. Like a complete idiot, I did the same thing again, but this time ran into the yellow pegasus from yesterday. Instead of me screaming first, she screamed and I followed with a terrified scream of my own. Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were now looking at three ponies and a " Thing " that were now running around the room screaming, crashing into each other and and just running around like headless chickens. I stumbled over myself and tried to catch myself , but just now noticed that my left arm was bandaged up, and landed on my bad hand. The pain afterwards was just unbearable, but it made me calm down. I picked myself and just sat down on the floor, holding my bad hand and looking at the three strange ponies still running around the room.

" Everypony calm down ! " Twilight shouted.

The three ponies immediately froze in place and still had the scared faces.

" If we want answers, then we should all remain calm. " said Twilight

The three scared ponies calmed down and joined the other three ponies. I just sat there still not believing that i was seeing talking ponies, unicorns and pegasi . They finished talking to each other and then turned toward me. A purple unicorn slowly approached me and started talking.

" Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. What's your name. " she asked.

I said nothing. I could say nothing. As much as I wanted to say something, my body would not cooperate.

" Do you understand me ? " she asked.

I still could not reply.

" Fluttershy dear, didn't you say this thing could speak? " asked Rarity.

Fluttershy nodded. I suddenly found my voice again after the white unicorn referred to me as a " thing ". I may not have that much self respect, but I still hate being called a " thing ".

" Who….are you calling a thing…Mrs. Swamp-face " I said facing the white unicorn.

They ponies looked at me in shock. It seems that they could not believe what they have just heard. After a few seconds I started to hear some giggling from some of the ponies.

" Hehehehehe, it got ya there Rarity. Your mud-mask does make ya look really silly. " said a pony with wearing a cowboy hat.

" I told you before, it's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion. " said the white unicorn.

This was just too unreal. The pony with the cowboy hat has a southern accent and the unicorn has a…..what i'm guessing a mid atlantic accent. I watched the ponies talking to each other and judging by their voices, they were all girls. The one who called herself Twilight groaned and redirected her attention towards me.

" As I was saying, my name is Twilight and these are my friends Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. " she said while introducing them. " Could you please tell us who you are? ".

All eyes were on me now. I took a deep breath, sighed and started to stand up.

" My name is Eric. Where am I right now ?! "

" You're in Ponyville. "

" Ponyville ?" I asked in disbelieve.

" Yes, that's right. " she confirmed. " I don't mean to seem rude, but what are you and where did you come from. "

" Well, I'm a human and I'm from….well…I'm originally from Germany ,but I have spent the last two years in America. "

" Ger**mane**y….A**mare**rica ? " asked the pony with the southern accent.

" I've never heard of those places before. " said Twilight. " Are there a lot of creatures like you in those places."

" Yep, but now that I think about it…..I don't think they would even consider me human. " I chuckled.

They all just looked at me confused. Seeing all of their confused faces just made me crack up in laughter. I was brought back to reality when I felt pain coming from my hand. I let out another chuckle.

" Look girls, I'm sure we all have questions, but could you possibly take me to a doctor first? I really need to get my hand checked out. " I said.

" Fluttershy should be able to heal you right up. She's a natural when it comes to healing animals. " Twilight said pointing at the yellow pegasus.

I looked at the pegasus, and she just hid behind her mane.

" I'm really thankful for you letting me stay the night Fluttershy , but I would really be more comfortable if I ended up going to an official doctor. After all, I'm not a animal."

" You could have fooled me with those manners and that mane " Rarity grunted.

" Ef you just say?! " I immediately asked her. " Don't you be talking about my fro. "

" It's seems that your " fro " is not the only thing that is messy. " she said

" What's that supposed to mean? "

" Your grammar is messier than that birds nest on your head. " she said with a smug grin.

" Well at least I'm not looking like a freaking' swamp monster. I'll gladly take messy hair, over looking like a complete freak of nature any day. " I snickered.

Completely offended she shot a glare at me.

" Oh, you are one to talk mister! The closest thing to a freak of nature would be you and not me! "

" Really now?! Well Ms. Snooty, it takes one to know one "

Before things could get more personal, Twilight interrupted us.

" Hey, calm down you two." she said as she used her magic to separate us.

I stood there shocked for a moment.

" Did you just use magic. " I asked Twilight.

" Yes I did. All unicorns can use magic. "

They all looked at me, and were expecting me to panic again. I opened my mouth.

" That is freaking awesome " I said in a excited yet calm voice.

Twilight rolled her eyes at me and continued talking.

" Eric we'll gladly take you to a doctor, but we would like to ask a few more questions later. "

" Likewise. " I said.

" Then let's get going. Eric stay close. From what I've seen your not dangerous, but you may scare the other ponies. "

By the time we left Fluttershy's house, it was already morning and all the ponies where out and about. As suspected I ended up receiving very weird attention. I ended up getting many confused stares from every pony we came across. Some just stood in place and there were even some you dropped what they were doing and just started following me to see what I was. We thankfully arrived at Ponyville Hospital and requested a x-ray scan on my left hand. The doctor was hesitant at first, but decided to do the scan. About fifteen minutes later he came with the results.

" So doc, how is it " I asked

" Well I may not know what kind of species you are, but I can always tell if something is broken and your hand is. " he said.

" Well, ain't that just great. " I said to myself. " How long is it going to take to heal? "

" It will take three days at least. "

I was in complete shock. The girls must have figured that this was troubling news for me, so they tried to comfort me. Well….most of them anyway.

" Three days ? " I asked in disbelieve.

I then realized that I was not in as much pain as I was on the previous day. Normally when I would get this hurt,( Trust me. It happens a lot ) I would be feeling it for a week. However most of the pain was already gone.

" Don't worry Eric. It wont take that long. " Twilight said.

" three days….three days. Really three days? " I asked the doctor.

" Yes, sir. That is correct " he replied.

" I know how you feel. " Rainbow said. " It will take forever. "

I hung my head and started laughing. They all gave me looks of confusion as though I were crazy.

" Oh my gosh, only three days. If I were back home, it would take months or even a year for a bone to heal. I am happy with my recovery time being just three days. " I said.

" O.K. in that case, then I guess you will be spending the next few days in this hospital then. " the doctor said while raising an eyebrow at me.

" Then we'll be common' to visit ya for the next few days. " said Applejack.

" Sounds good to me. " I said.

" Well, we should be going, and letting you rest up. We'll see you tomorrow, alright. " Twilight asked

" Yeah, see you girls tomorrow. " I cheerfully said as they left. " Alright doc, could you please show me to my room? "

Outside the hospital, the girls were being bombarded with questions about me being here. The other ponies wanted to know what I was, what I ate, where I came from and so forth. Twilight being the pony that she is, calmed everpony down and assured them that I was no threat and should be left alone. After dealing with the crowned of ponies the girls parted ways to start their busy days. Twilight came home, only to find that Spike was still sleeping in his basket.

" Spike wake up. " she said while nudging the sleepy dragon baby.

" What is it? " Spike asked.

" I need to send a letter to the Princess right now. " she said still trying to fully wake him up.

" All right. All right. Just stop nudging me. "

Spike quickly hopped out of his basket and got a quill and paper.

" O.K Twilight you can start. "

Twilight cleared her throat and began the letter.

_**Dear Princess Celestia,**_

_**Last night a unknown creature called a " Human " appeared in Ponyville. Me and my friends have met him. His name is Eric, and he seems to be very nice. He will be residing at Ponyville Hospital for the next few days, and we will be asking him several questions. He also has several questions of his own and we will try and answer them to the fullest. It would also be helpful if you came to question him as well.**_

_**your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.**_

Once the letter was done, Spike immediately send it off to Princess Celestia. Not even a minute later, they ended up receiving a responding letter. Twilight quickly snatched the letter from Spike with her magic and started reading.

**_My faithful student Twilight Sparkle,_**

**_Be extremely cautious around this new creature. We do not know anything about this human, so do not let your guard down. Tell your friends that they too, must be very careful when approaching him. I will arrive in Ponyville tomorrow with Princess Luna to see this Eric. Until then, be safe._**

**_ - Princess Celestia_**

" What did I miss while I was asleep? " Spike asked Twilight who was starring at the letter with concern. " Who's this Eric. What's going on here. "

" I don't know Spike. I really don't know. "

* * *

_(Ponyville Hospital)_

It was now nighttime and I was in my bed looking out the window. I was able to see all of Ponyville with all the lights on. The little village gave me a sense of warmth and comfort, that I have not experienced since I left Germany.

" What a day " I said as I let out a sigh. " I need to find a way to try and get back home. Twilight said that all unicorns could use magic, so there may be a way to get me home with that. I'm just going to have to wait and ask about it tomorrow. Until then I should get some sleep. " I said to myself.

As I laid down, I started to hear a loud noise. Every time I heard it, the inside of my body started shaking. After a few seconds, I noticed the noises came in a rhythm, and then noticed something I thought I would never hear around here. The noises were coming from Dubstep music. I quickly looked out the window and looked around to see where it was coming from. After a few minutes I found the house were the music was coming from.

" It seems I have found a little bit of home. " I told myself. " But it's going to have to wait until I heal up. "

With that, I pulled the covers over my head and started drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys, older Beachbro Snowchime here again. Now before you guys wonder what has kept me so long, I will exlpain who give a crap. Xp If you guys remember I started college not to long and it has taken alot of my time, as well as work. However somthing else came up. Now I got some good news and some bad news. Bad news : Me and and my aunt got into a conflict a few weeks ago and it is now required that I leave her house. Good news: Even though I have no other connections here in the states, I managed to find a place that I could afford. So I will not become homeless and I will have more time for you guys. That's where I have been guys, and I really wanted to thank you guys for helping me get through my very tough time with my american family. As a small thanks I made this chapter a little bit longer. Hope you guys enjoy. _**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

(_**Canterlot Castle**_)

Celestia was in the throne room reading Twilight's letter. After reading, she lowered the letter and just stared at the floor.

for She had just requested that her sister be summoned to the throne room, but it seemed like an eternity. The moments waiting just gave Celestia more time to further doubt herself.

" What have I done? I should have never tried to open that portal. " she slightly muttered, while hanging her head.

Before Celestia could sink further into depression, there was a bright flash in front of her. Celestia looked up and was now looking at her younger sister Luna.

" Sister, I came as soon as I could. Has anything happened yet? " Luna asked.

" Yes Luna. Twilight has just informed me that one of the creatures from the portal has just arrived in Ponyville. " Celestia said concerned.

" Has there been any troubles or damages? "

" Thankfully not dear sister. It is at Ponyville hospital now. We will leave first thing in the morning and meet this so-called human. But for now we will rest for the night. "

" A….human? " Luna asked raising an eyebrow.

" According to Twilight, that's what the creature calls itself ".

" Are you sure it will be safe to just leave it there for the night? " Luna asked.

" I believe it should be safe for now Luna. Remember, the creature is injured and has not shown any sign of aggression. Besides, Twilight and her friends should be able to handle to it with the Elements of Harmony until we arrive and deal with it. "

* * *

(_**Ponyville Hospital**_)

The next few days were quite peaceful. The girls came to visit me while I was resting up and I was able to get a good look at their personalities. Twilight seemed to be like the most knowledgeable one out of the whole group. She also seemed to understand things pretty quickly and would always try and ask me questions about my world. It got a bit irritating after awhile but at least she was sympathetic, unlike my aunt back home. Applejack, was the most leaned back pony of the bunch. She told me that she and her family owned their own Apple Acre, so I was able to tell that she was a hard worker. Pinkie...well Pinkie was just pure energy that took the form of an adorable pony. She could never stand still or even keep her mouth closed, but for some odd reason I did not mind it in the slightest. Pinkie was just a sweet party animal, that I could have used back at home. Fluttershy was just very very shy. I tried getting a few words out of her, but she just hid behind her mane. I asked her friends if this was normal for her, they told me that she always acts like that around new arrivals, but they also stated the she seemed to be acting a lot more shy than usual. I just figured that she was not only shy, but extremely kind for bringing me into her house. I could immediately tell what Rainbow Dash might have been like. Her rainbow mane spoke for itself. She was an all out tomboy. She had the rugged mane, the attitude, the slang and everything else to go with it, without being a ghetto diva. I then looked around and made eye contact with Rarity who was wearing a really fancy dress. We just gave each other cold stares that seemed to make everyone else in the room feel awkward.

" It's not very polite to stare. Are you aware of that? " she asked.

" Are you aware that you that you might be wearing too much for a hospital visit. " I asked with a smart-ass remark.

" The royal princess will be arriving in Ponyville today to question you. I'm sure it will be a struggle for them just to look at you, so when that happens I will a least be able to give them something graceful to look at when they are done. "

" Ohhh Reeeeally. " I asked almost in a state of rage.

" Yes. Reeeeally. " she said while holding a mirror in front of me.

I looked at myself in the mirror and regrettably had to admit that she was right. My " Fro " was a mess and I was still in my semi business clothes that were now dirty and tattered. Rarity gave me a smug grin that had " I told you so " written all over it. I just looked back at her and sighed. She was the most and only irritating pony of the bunch. Her friends said that she was a fashionista and ran her own clothing store. They also said that she makes clothes for some of Equestria's most famous ponies. All I could see was a person…..pony who had high class standards and I would not really see eye to eye with. Trying and break the tense atmosphere between me and Rarity, Twilight started talking.

" So…Eric, I know I was asking a lot about where you came from but I would also like to know about you. " she nervously said while Rarity and I were giving each other angry looks.

The door to my hospital door opened and two figures stepped in the room. What I was seeing at the moment, were two bigger ponies that were a mixture of pegasus and unicorn. As they entered my room I noticed the girls bowing to the to new ponies. However they did not seem to acknowledge them and only had their attention on me. After several more moments of silence, I was getting completely nervous. The looks that these two had on their faces were like, the were standing in front of a deranged psychopath murderer. Once again, Twilight attempted to try and break the moment of awkwardness.

" Greetings your majesties. " she said. " Eric, this is princess Celestia and princess Luna. They are the ones who bring forth day and night. Princess, I would like you to meet Eric. He was just about to tell us a bit about himself. "

Celestia and Luna both managed to calm themselves down.

" Yes.." Celestia started. " As Twilight said, I am princess Celestia and this is my younger sister princess Luna. Please continue and tell us about yourself. "

" Well yeah….my name is Eric and I'm 21 years old. I have a younger brother and sister who are still living with my parents. I like sunsets, flowers, cooking, exploring new cultures, music, dancing, and anything involving media. " I said trying to find new things to say.

Throughout my introduction Luna and Celestia never took their eyes off of me.

" Is there anything else.." Luna hesitantly asked. "Is there any other talent that thou might have. "

" Like..? " I asked confused.

" Let's say if thou wanted to join our royal guards, would thou be able to offer anything. "

" Well…I do have experience in several fighting styles. " I said.

The Princesses stood frozen in place.

" I like the practice, but I always try and avoid fighting most of the time. "

Hearing that, Luna and Celestia gave out a sigh of relief.

" Really ? " Rainbow Dash asked. " In that case, you and I should go for a few rounds once your all healed up. "

I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head in confusion.

" Your not the only one who learned how to fight. It would be interesting to see how you humans learn how to fight. " she said with enthusiasm.

I let out a small chuckle.

" I am pretty rusty and have gained some weight, so I think it would be nice to get some training in. "

" Hold yer briches there, partner. " Applejack said. " Ya, need to get better first before ya go an do anythin wild. "

Celestia looked at her subjects and then to me before requesting everypony's attention.

" Girls, I need to speak with you outside for a moment. Luna will you please watch over Eric while we are outside? "

Luna twitched at the thought of being alone in a room with something that could harvest such insanity.

" I will sister. "

Celestia nodded and led the girls outside into the hallway. Before leaving, Celestia gave one last look at me and her sister and then closed the door. I was now alone with Luna. She said nothing and not once took her eyes off of me. In all honesty it was kind of making me nervous, so I turned and faced her directly.

" Excuse me I... " I started, as I turned to face her.

When I faced her, I stoped mid-sentence. What I was seeing was flat out fear, covered with a brave face as soon as we made eye contact.

" Are...you ok? " I asked concerned.

She seemed to be even more frightened when I noticed her fear, but tried to play it off by using the royal canterlot voice.

" WE ARE FINE! WHY WOULD THERE BE A PROBLEM ?! "

Her voice blew my ears and blasted me off of my bed. Now completely taken off guard I picked myself up off the floor, climbed back into bed and started talking again.

" Ok…wasn't expecting that. It's just that you seemed worried about something just now."

" AS I SAID, WE ARE PERFECTLY FINE! " she shouted blasting me out of my bed again.

A nurse came into the room and looked at looked at me, now on the floor and Luna.

" Forgive me your majesty, but could you not use your royal voice in the hospital. We have patients that need rest and quiet. " she said.

Luna blushed and nodded as the nurse left the room. I picked myself of off the floor again and climbed back into bed and tried to start up a conversation again.

" The reason I asked was because you seemed really scared just now. " I quietly said.

" Well…..as I said. We are perfectly fine. " Luna replied now looking away from me.

The room felt a lot more awkward, I was kind of wondering when the girls would be coming back.

" Soooooo…" I started "…your the the princess of the night huh ? "

" Yes we are. "

" That must be pretty fun to work with. I always liked nighttime a lot more than the day time. "

" And why is that " she asked with a curious expression.

" Well, I personally find it a lot more peaceful. In towns like this, it gets very peaceful and if you want some excitement you can always go to the city."

" I see…." she said.

" Plus, in my world there are tons of catchy songs that are sung about the night. "

" What type of song would those be? " Luna then asked me with new found curiosity. "

" Well there's…..hold on a sec I'll let you listen yourself. " I said as I started feeling around for my Iphone

After a few seconds I pulled it out of my pockets. Luna looked at my phone and was quite confused by it.

" What is that " she asked.

" This is a phone. These babies are used for communication. But some of them also play music. "

I then went to my music playlist and chose a song for Luna to listen to. I played " Dancing in the moonlight " by Toploader, as song I played a lot on my way home from work.

* * *

(_**Ponyville Hospital Hallway**_)

" Princess why are we out here. " Twilight asked.

" I have requested us all out here because I didn't want Eric to hear us and I need you girls to do something. " Celestia said.

" Why shouldn't he hear us princess ? " Applejack asked.

" Girls, I need you to keep an eye on Eric at all times. We do not really know anything about him, so I think it might be safer for everypony else as well. It would be best if you take shifts watching over him. If he decides to leave Ponyville then all of you must follow and monitor him. "

Rarity let out a small groan.

" Your majesty, why do we have to look after him. Could you not use your royal guards. " Rarity complained.

" I will be needing all of my guards at the castle, and I would rather have you girls, the " Elements of Harmony " watching over him if anything happens. "

" What could happen princess ? " Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight gave Rainbow Dash a small nudge in her side, telling her to stop.

" We will do as you ask, princess Celestia " Twilight said while bowing.

The rest followed Twilight's example and bowed.

" I have faith that all of you will do well. Now let us return to his room. " Celestia said as she turned toward my door.

* * *

(_**My Hospital Room**_)

We finished listening to the song and Luna just had a vacant look on her face. Just at that moment, the girls and Celestia came in the room.

" So what did you girls talk about ? " I asked with curiosity.

" Simple. " Rarity said sounding slightly irritated. " We were simply having girl talk. You probably would not understand any of it, even if you were a stallion. "

" Your probably right. I wouldn't be able to understand the everyday witch rituals you go through to keep yourself looking nice. "

Rarity looked back at me as her face turned red.

" How dare you say something like that ! At least I don't look like a monkey who has been completely shaved! " she yelled while attempting to get at me, as Rainbow Dash held her back.

" Rarity calm down. " Twilight begged her friend.

" Make him take that remark back! "

" She called me an " it " and just called me a monkey. Make her take those comments back. " I said.

Celestia looked at us in disbelief. She could just not believe that a human was causing this much commotion. After several failed attempts to calm us down, she became slightly impatient and stomped her hoof on the ground causing the room to shake and for us all to lose balance.

" CALM DOWN NOW! " she yelled in the royal voice.

For the third time today, I was knocked out of my bed.

" I cant have everypony bickering with each other at a time like this. "

All of us just looked at her with confusion.

" Rarity, I would like you to apologize to Eric for that monkey comment. "

Rarity just gave the princess a surprised look and then looked at me. I gave a quiet chuckle that only Rarity could hear.

"B. . " Rarity stuttered as Celestia gave her a serious look.

Rarity gave out a sigh and started walking towards me with her head down. I couldn't help but smile at what I was seeing.

" I'm…sorry " she said with a less than pleasant tone.

"Good. Now Eric apologize as well. " Celestia said.

I turned to Celestia and gave her the same surprised face Rarity gave just seconds ago.

" But..she.. ." I stuttered.

Realizing that I could not say anything to change Celestia's mind I hung my head and turn to Rarity. I raised my head and saw Rarity with a smug grin on her face. Fighting the urge to choke the life out of her, I bit my bottom lip and started to apology.

" I'm…sorry…Ms. Rarity. " I said.

I looked back down and heard a quiet smart-ass chuckle coming from her. I thankful managed to ignore her and then turned to the girls and the princesses. Celestia then gave a a heavy sigh.

" Good. With that we shall take our leave. Remember girls, I am relying on you. " she said as she started out of the room.

Before going through the door she stopped and turned around to face me.

" Eric enjoy your stay here in Equestria but please be very considerate of everypony around you. "

I looked at her and started to wonder, what was up. Before I could come to any conclusion, she walked out of the door. Luna turned to follow her sister.

" Hey Luna, hope to see you later on. " I said as I waved good bye.

" Till the next time we meet Mr. Eric. "

" It's just Eric " I said with a smile.

She then responded by returning a smile and a nod before leaving the room. Even though I just met her, I was kind of hoping to hear her talk a bit more than she did.

" Well I guess we should start heading out too before anything else happens. " Twilight said before looking at me and Rarity.

" Don't look at me. " Rarity and I said at the same time.

" She started it. "

" He started it. "

Once again we talked at the same time, then gave each other irritated looks. I was getting tired of this whole thing, so I just thought of what my Oma would do. Just say " Ach " (like the begining of Achmed ) as if saying " whatever " and just leave it at that.

" Ach ". I said as I turned away.

Before Rarity could say anything, the door opened and a nurse entered the room with what looked like my dinner.

" Hello everypony, sorry but it's time for Mr. Eric to eat. " the nurse said with a rather cheerful voice.

" That's ok ma'am we were just on our way out. " Applejack said while they all left the room.

Just before leaving Twilight stopped and turned around to face me.

" When you get out, come and see me at the library. It's the big tree in the middle of town. I'd be glad to give you the tour of Ponyville. "

" I would like that. " I replied to her as they left the room.

I then looked at my food tray, but decided to go with the glass of water first. As I was drinking I heard someone clear their throat.

" While your at it, I sure you would also like a make over as well. " Rarity said. " I'm sure you would not want go around scaring all the children with the way you are now. " Rarity said.

I lowered the glass that was now half full and stared at her.

" Get bent. " I said.

She gasped and angrily turned around. Her horn then started to become surrounded by a purple aura. The next thing I knew, my glass of water was surrounded by the exact same aura and started floating out of my hand and hovered right in front of me. The glass then chucked the remaining water in my face, leaving me completely drenched. I looked at her only to see a smile on her face.

" You may not want a make over, but I think it would be best if you cleaned yourself up. Goodbye. " she said before closing the door on me.

Now enraged, I slowly reached for my pillow, put it against my face and started cursing.

" DU VERDAMMTE ZIEGE! " I screamed into the pillow.

(YOU DAMN GOAT)

The next day was nothing special. I spent it most of it just lost in my own mind. As I sat in my bed, I noticed that there were a lot of ponies looking in my window to get a glimbs of me. Needless to say, this was very uncomfortable. They were starring, pointing they're hooves at me, whispering in each others ears and god know what else. After taking more than I could handle, I got up, walked over to the window, pulled the curtains shut and climbed back into bed. Several hours later the doctor who had inspected me a few days ago, entered the room.

" Hello Mr. Eric. I've come to let you know that your hand should be completely healed by now. "

" Great, when could I leave sir? " I asked.

" This very moment if you wish. "

I looked at him, and sighed.

" Ok doc, how much is this going to cost me? "

" What do you mean sir? " he asked me with confusion.

" How much is my treatment and stay here going to cost me ? " I asked again.

" Why would we charge anypony who is in need of medical attention? "

A huge smile came across my face. If I was back home I would have been screwed. I had no insurance in america and they would have charged me way to much for the treatment. Without thinking I grabbed the doctor and pull him into a bear hug.

" Thank you thank you thank you thank you " I said overly excited.

After the nurses managed to pry me off the doctor, I was shown to the exit and was bid farewell. It was now night time and I was out in the middle of Ponyville.

" Hmm…what to do now? Oh yeah, Twilight said that once I get out I should meet up with her. Guess I should make my way over to her house. " I said to myself.

Before I could take my first step, I started to hear a noise, shortly followed by a tremor in my body. Another smile spread across my face as soon as I realized it was bass I was hearing.

" Hehehehe, but first I need to find out who is playing this music. "

With that, I slowly started to follow the music.

* * *

(_**Manehatten**_)

" I really do not understand why the princess would make us come way out here to Manehatten. " a royal guard complained.

After the " Portal " incident, Celestia had given orders for guards to be sent out all around Equestria and patrol the cities. However she never explained why she has come to this decision.

" Well, I'm sure the princess has a good reason. " a second guard said.

" I guess your right. "

" Hey look at it this way, our shift is almost over. We just need to patrol this part of " Centralhoof Park " and we're done. "

" Yeah…let's hurry up then. "

After several minutes the two guards were finished.

" See, not so bad right? "

" Whatever. Look let's just get out… "

* KAAW KAAW *

" What was that just now? "

" It sounded kinda like a…..raven. "

" Seems kind of loud for rav….. "

There was a sudden swoosh that knocked back one of the guards. He got back up and started to look around.

" Hey! What was that?! "

The guard looked around to and noticed that his partner helmet was on the floor but he was gone. Now frightened the guard called out to his friend a few more times, but was met with silence.

* KAAW KAAW *

Hearing this the guard tried making a run for it. He looked back to try and see what might have been chasing him, but it was to dark for him to make anything out. After several more seconds of running under the cover of the park trees, the guard managed to get some distance from whatever it was that was chasing him and decided to catch his breath.

" W… was that just now? " he asked himself as he listened for any noise.

There was nothing but dead silence. Figuring it was now safe, the guard slowly walked out into the open. This would be his last mistake he ever made. As soon as he came out, he felt like a small mountain had just been dropped on him while three sharp claws dug into his flesh. The guard tried to scream for help, but the pressure on his body was preventing him from doing so. His vision was blurry but, he managed to try and focus on what was causing him such pain and what he saw had him petrified. He was looking at a giant raven with three glowing red eyes. It also seemed to have only one leg with massive talons that were now digging even further into his flesh. Before blacking out the guard noticed the raven's beak was bloody and had what looked like a pony's leg hanging from it. The raven quickly devoured it then stared that the guard. It let out one last * Kaww * before the sound of crushing bones echoed through the night.


	6. Announcement : Let's try something new

**_Announcement _**

**_Hey guys, older Beachbro Snowchime here. I'm working on the new chapter but...I want to try something a little different. I have a scene coming up were I'll be helping and jamming with Vinyl in a night club. Got my music done and all I need is some artwork before I put it on Youtube. Since drawing is not really my strong suit, I would be thankful and love it if you guys could make several sketches or drawings of them in that scenario. Let me try and give a few details on Eric._**

_**Age: 21**_

_**Body Structure: 5,8 and slightly overweight with broad shoulders. (all barely noticable with clothes) **_

_**Skin Color: Dark tan ( same color as Caramel ) **_

_**Wearing: Black Fedora hat that covers eyes , blue untucked business shirt (rolled up sleeves and not fully buttoned), completely black and baggy cargo pants ( Not the "gansta " style of baggy) with a black belt keeping the pants above the waist , white sneakers and two black leather wrist bands with buckles on them.**_

_**Features: Small goatee and sideburns and usaully puts his "Fro" in a puffy Ponytail when needing to wear a hat or look decent.**_

**If any of you are interested, just send your work ( Or hate and death threats XP ) to this email " crazy_data " along with your artist name and I will be sure to give the artists props when / if I manage to put the whole thing up on Youtube. If you guys have any question, than you can also PM me. Let's see if I will have enough to work with. Hope to make this thing work.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, older Beachbro Snowchime here. My moving day is almost here and has kept me from you guys. It's almost all over and here is chapter 6. **_

_**P.S Still got another chapter to go before the trip to the club scene. Still hoping to get a few doodles, sketches or pics from you guys. **_

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

The Bass kept on getting more intense the longer I follow it. It was impossible to resist dancing to the sound of dustups. I started sliding, gliding and moonwalking down the street until I finally found the house that has been causing me to " get down " for the last few minutes.

" So this is where it's coming from. Wonder who's playing music at this time? " I asked myself.

I notice a slightly open window where the music was coming out of. I approached it slowly and noticed a white unicorn that was on a turning disc bobing it's head up and down to the music.

" Yeah! Now that's what I'm talkin' about ! " it shouted.

Judging by the voice, I was able to tell that she was a mare. She had a dualed colored mane of blue and baby blue and was wearing some awesome glasses. She didn't seem to notice me at the window and I wanted to keep that way. After serveral minutes of watching her work her musical magic, she started to look through several of her vinyl records and began tossing them behind her.

*** WACK ***

As my luck would have it, one of her thrown records mangaged to fly across the room and make contact with my face, causing me to fall on my back while holding my face in pain.

"..uh...fuck that hurt. " I quietly let out.

I slowly picked myself back up off the floor and leaned myself against the window.

" Excuse... "

*** WACK ***

I bareley started my sentence before another record made contact with my head and sent me to the floor again.

After the pain left my body, I just decided to just lay on the floor until she was done going through her records. I then asked myself what would the odds to get hit again after a few moments of waiting. Several moments passed and I firgured it would be safe for me to get up.

" Excuse me... "

*** WACK ***

If you already know how my luck is by now, you could tell I was hit with another record and was on the floor again. The Unicorn stoped tossing her records and realized that she just threw one of the records she was looking for. She quickly galloped over to the window to retrieve her record only to find me. She froze in place and just starred at me. After writhing in pain, I looked up at her only to be entcounterd with another awkward position. We stared at each other and she tilted her head slighty to the right, as I mirrowed her. She then tilted her head to the right, and I immatated her.

" Hey... " I said, hoping to break the silence.

" H..hey... " she said with slight confussion.

" How's it going? "

" Um..pretty cool I guess. "

" Cool.. "

At that moment I was wishing that there would be something to make this whole situation less awkward.

" Umm... " I heard coming from her. " Are you by any chance that " _**human**_ " at Ponyville hospital that everpony was talking about. "

" Yeah, that would be me. " I casually said.

" What brings you here? "

" I just got out of the hospital, and I heard your music. Wanted to come and check it out. "

" You like music? " she asked.

" Do birds and pagasi fly. " I asked with a smile.

At that moment, all the signs of wariness and caution that she had, faded away and were replaced by a smile.

" If that's the case then come on in. "

She used her magic to fully open her window and without any hesitation I accepted the invitation. Once I got in I was able to get a good look of her room. In all honesty, it was sick. She had a massive stereo hooked up, hi-tech turn tables, and tones of posters on her wall.

" So what's what's your name. " she asked.

" Name is Eric. Your's ?"

" Vinyl Scratch. "

" Awesome. Nice to meet you Vinyl. "

" Same here, Eric. " she replied with a smile. " So they say that you come the Everfree Forest. Is that tue? " she asked me with curiosity.

" The what forrest? Don't really know what that is, but that's not where I'm from. " I said.

" Oh, then where did you come from ? " she asked.

" I'm originally from a place called germany. "

" I have done my fair share of travelling, but never heard of the place. "

" I wouldn't really expected you to. Let's just say that it's a bit beyond..." I paused and looked at her. "What was the name of this place again? "

" Ponyville ? " she asked.

" No, the to whole land. "

" You mean Equstria ? "

" Yeah. I come from a place beyond Equstria. "

She looked at me in and tilted her head.

" Kinda hard to believe, is it? " I asked her.

" Kinda. "

" I thought so. Then again, I still cant believe that I am somewhere far from home and talking to one of the most awesome unicorns i've ever seen. "

We both chuckled as I then turned her turn tables.

" So how long have you been spinning records? " I asked with interest.

" Ever since I was a little filly. My family used to own a old record shop. I would always be listening to old records until I one day noticed that one of them was too scratched up and did alot of skipping. I went to take it off but I triped over a box and caused it to make a strange scratchy noise. I picked myself off the floor and looked at the record player and slowly started moving the vinyl record on the needle. I thought it sounded pretty cool so I decided to try something new. "

She now had my full attention and I was wanderering how her story would go on.

" What did you end up doing? " I asked her.

She grinned at me and lifted her glasses showing her magenta eyes. My eyes widended and my mouth just dropped. Her eyes looked so beautiful and the fact that she was a DJ made her even more fun to look at. She noticed me in my stunned state and started waving her hoof in front of me.

" Dude, you alright? " she asked.

" Oh yeah. I'm fine. " I said.

" You seemed kinda out of it a second ago. "

" It's just that...you have really pretty eyes. "

After saying that, she turned away from me and was completly silent. After a moment I started getting worried and tried to get a responce from her.

" Vinyl? "

" Aren't we...moving kind of fast, cutie?" she said slightly blushing.

" Wait, what? " I asked with confussion.

" We just met and your already making a move on me. " she said as she walked torward me.

" What ? "

" Well...I guess we could try and make it work. Please..treat me right. " she said as she nuzzled and leaned against my chest.

I was now completly overwhelmed with tons of emotions. I just complemented her on her eyes and she took it as something much bigger. Not only that, but she also just said that she would be willing to start a relationship with me. Still trying to procces the turn of events, I looked down at her. Our eyes met and she slowly moved closer toward my face. She closed her eyes as she came closer and closer. Just inches before our lips connected, she suddenly stopped. She stayed silent for a brief moment and before I knew it, she was giggling then cracking up.

" Hahahahahahahahaha! I'm just messin' with ya buddy. " she said still trying to controll her laughter.

After finally catching on to the situation, I lowered my head in relief and sighed. Now in reach of Vinyl, I reached out and pushed her over and started to laugh myself.

" You're a terrible pony. You know that? " I chuckled.

After a few more laughes, I noticed that we kinda got off topic, with her story.

" Anyway what happened after you started scratching that record? "

" What? Oh yeah that. I ended up getting another record player and played one of my favorites songs and tried adding that awesome scratching noise to it. I later on tried doing it with other song and showed it of the ponies. To my surprise everypony like the new style of music and I've been dropin' beat ever since. That's pretty much the same time I got my cutie mark."

" Cutie mark? " I asked confused.

She then turned around and pointed to a two bridged eighth notes on the left side of her flank.

" Oh yeah that's right you might not know it yet. When ponies are born we are born without cutie marks. As we grow older and find our own talents, they show up. Since my talent involves music it would make sense that I got this music note as a cutie mark. "

I thought for a brief moment.

" So your saying that once you find your hidden talent at a young age, you will have the rest of the time in your life to stick with what you enjoy doing and only get better at it and make a living of it. "

" Yep "

" Is it really that simple for you ponies? " I asked.

" For the most part."

I shrugged and let out a slightly depressed sigh.

" Lucky. If only my home could live like that. "

Realizing that I was starting to get bummed out, Vinyl tried changing the subject.

" Hey Eric, you said that you used to listen to music all the time back home. What type of music do you guys play. "

I thought for a brief moment, and then started to look around the room.

" I think it would be better to show you rather than tell you, but first I need power. " I said turning torward her turn table looking for a power outlet.

Slightly shocked, I found one that looked very very identicale to the outlets back on my world. I ran to my backpack that I placed by the window when I came in and started looking for my Iphone charger. After finding it, I quickly ran back to the outlet and hooked it up and started charging my Iphone.

" What are you doing? " Vinyl asked.

" You'll see. " I said still trying to attach everything.

I then looked for a way for me to connects my phone to her sound system, and as luck would rarely and finally have it I found a wire that could connects devices through the Headphone socets. Everything was now ready. I scrolled through my music list, picked a song, turned the volume up and turned to Vinyl.

" Vinyl...this is one of the music types I listened to back home. You said you started scratching records before right...well this is how my world scratched when it was popular. " I said with a smile. I pressed the play botton and started the song "_**Gettin' jiggy with it** _" by _**Will Smith**_.

_Bring it._  
_Woo_  
_Uh, uh, uh, uh_  
_Ha ha, ha ha_  
_What, what, what, what_  
_Ha ha ha ha_  
_Uh _  
_On your mark ready set let's go_  
_Dance floor pro I know you know_  
_I go psycho when my new joint hit_  
_Just can't sit_  
_Gotta get jiggy wit it_  
_Ooh that's it_  
_Now honey honey come ride_  
_D-K-N-Y all up in my eye_  
_You gotta Prada bag with a lotta stuff in it_  
_Give it to your friend let's spin_  
_Everybody lookin' at me_  
_Glancin the kid_  
_Wishin they was dancin' a jig_  
_Here with this handsome kid_  
_Ciga-cigar right from Cuba-Cuba_  
_I just bite it_  
_It's for the look I don't light it_  
_Ill-way the an-may on the ance-day orr-flay_  
_Giving up jiggy make it feel like foreplay_  
_Yo my cardio is infinite (ha ha)_  
_Big Willie Style's all in it_  
_Gettin' Jiggy Wit It_

_Chorus:_

_(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)_  
_Gettin jiggy wit it_  
_(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)_  
_Gettin jiggy wit it_  
_(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)_  
_Gettin jiggy wit it_

_What _  
_You wanna ball with the kid_  
_Watch your step you might fall_  
_Trying to do what I did_  
_Mama (uh) mama (uh) mama come closer_  
_In the middle of the club with the rub-a-dub (uh)_  
_No love for the haters the haters_  
_Mad cause I got floor seats at the Lakers_  
_See me on the fifty yard line with the Raiders_  
_Met Ali he told me I'm the greatest_  
_I got the fever for the flavour of a crowd pleaser_  
_DJ play another_  
_From the prince of this_  
_Your highness_  
_Only mad chicks ride in my whips_  
_South to the west to the east to the north_  
_Bought my hits and watch 'em go off a go off_  
_Ah yes yes y'all ya don't stop_  
_In the winter or the (summertime)_  
_I makes it hot_  
_Gettin jiggy wit 'em_

_(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)_  
_Gettin jiggy wit it _  
_(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)_  
_Gettin jiggy wit it_  
_(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)_

_Eight fifty I.S. if you need a lift_  
_Whose the kid in the drop_  
_Who else Will Smith_  
_Living that life some consider a myth_  
_Rock from south street to one two fifth_  
_Women used to tease me_  
_Give it to me now nice and easy_  
_Since I moved up like George and Weezie_  
_Dream to the maximum I be asking em_  
_Would you like to bounce with the brother that's platinum_  
_Never see Will attacking em_  
_Rather play ball with Shaq and em_  
_Flatten em_  
_Psyche_  
_Kiddin_  
_You thought I took a spill_  
_But I didn't_  
_Trust the lady of my life she hitting_  
_Hit her with a drop top with the ribbon_  
_Crib for my mom on the outskirts of Philly_  
_You trying to flex on me_  
_Don't be silly_  
_Getting jiggy wit it_

_(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)_  
_Gettin jiggy wit it_  
_(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)_  
_Gettin jiggy wit it_  
_(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)_  
_Gettin jiggy wit it_  
_(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)_  
_Gettin jiggy wit it_

_(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)_  
_-repeat-_

_Chorus_

After showing Vinyl a few other songs from my world and her showing me her work, we both became even closer than before. The more time I spent with her the more I forgot that she was even a pony. She seemed so much like a young human woman. Eventually we both lost track of time and started to doze off to sleep. The night soon passed and the sun rose and shined over the small town of Ponyville. The ponies began to wake and start their early days...well most of them anyway. The door to Vinyl's room open and a tired gray earth pony slowly walked in. As she walking in she began taking off ear muffs to help her cancel out Vinyl's music during the night.

" Viynl...do you know where the coffee is? " she asked still trying to wake up.

After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked to her Viynl's bed and then let out a slight gasp. She saw both of us sleeping on the bed. I was sleeping on my stomach hanging off of the small bed while Vinyl was sleept hanging of my back while faced torward the ceiling. The gray mare looked at me and then looked at her friend who was still sleeping on my back. Just seeing me was confussing and terrifying to her.

" What in the name of celestia is that? " she quietly asked herself. " I have never seen anything like it. "

Upon cautiously and quietly inspecting me, she still did not know what to make of me.

" It would be best if I try and get help. " she told herself.

She then started to make her way out of the room trying to make as little noise as possible. She turned her head to make sure we were both asleep and bumped into a stack of old boxes that Vinyl still had in her messy room. The room was filled with load crashes and noises making her presence aware. She held her breathe and turned around to face us, only to find that we were still sleeping. She let out a sigh of relief and slowly continued torward the door. Before she even got out of the room she bumped into Vinyl's turntables causing a my still hooked-up Iphone to fall to the floor. It bareley made any noise so the grey mare did not think too much of it. After all she figured that if the previous crash did not wake us up, then what where the chances of this little noise be.

" Wha...was that..." I said as I slowly started to raise my head.

The grey mare looked over to me in fear. Not noticing the mare or Vinyl sleeping on my back, I slowly got up and accidentaly caused Vinyl to fall to the floor. She quickley woke up but was still groggy from falling off my back and waking up. I slugishly combed my messy morning afro, out of my face sat up and looked Vinyl.

" Yaawwwn...morning Vinyl. " I said.

" ...morning to you to. Did you sleep alright? " she asked with a sleepy smile.

" Well...think it could have been better. " I replied.

My arms and legs were numb due to them hanging from the bed all night. This prooved that I could not sleep in these small bed and would have to think of doing something to do about that. We then turned to the grey mare stay was still standing in front of us in shock.

" Oh, hey Octavia. " Vinyl said in a cheery voice.

Octivia still in shock, raised her hoof and pointed at me.

" Wh.. ...is...th..that? " she barley managed to ask.

" Oh yeah, this is Eric. You know that human, that Ponyville is talking about. Eric this is Octavia, one of my closest friends and house mate."

I looked at her, and gave her a friendly smile.

" Hey. How's it going? " I asked.


End file.
